All's well that ends well
All's well that ends well (終わりよければすべてよし, Owari yokereba subete yoshi) is the first episode of Tiger & Bunny. Summary A television news report shows three criminals as they attempt to flee the scene of a robbery in a stolen vehicle. They are soon stopped by several costumed superheroes, each using a different power against them. The news report is then revealed to be part of an ongoing game show series known as Hero TV. While two of the criminals are easily captured, the third manages to escape on foot and hijacks a monorail car. The criminals are all ultimately captured without any harm to civilians - though the third criminal is arrested by a mysterious unknown hero who suddenly arrives on the scene. The setting changes to the award ceremony for Hero TV's recently-concluded season. Of the seven costumed heroes onstage, one named Sky High is declared the champion and named "King of Heroes." Shortly after, the mysterious hero from earlier, Barnaby Brooks Jr., is introduced. Unlike the other heroes, he makes no effort to hide his identity. The hero Wild Tiger leaves early and is later seen walking through the street devoid of his costume. He stops by a newspaper stand, where he notices that his hero card is selling worse than all of the others combined, and ends up buying 10. He receives a phone call from another hero, who thinks he should return and schmooze with the bigwigs at the post-ceremony party. There, the other heroes talk with their sponsor representatives about various things relating to Hero TV and their individual performances. Tiger, now back at his apartment, receives a phone call from his daughter Kaede asking if he's going to attend her recital the following day. He assures her that he wouldn't miss it, then ends up speaking to his mother, who knows about his hero job and tells him not to be so reckless - as his daughter evidently has no idea of what he really does for a living. The following morning, Tiger - known out of costume as Kotetsu - goes to Top MaG, his hero agency, to find a notice taped to the door that they are closing. His boss shows up, informing him that the agency, which had been struggling financially, was bought out by Apollon Media. As a result, Kotetsu discovers he is now a hero under Apollon Media's employ. The meeting with his new boss Alexander Lloyds is awkward at best, and he is subsequently forced into wearing a new hero suit with which he isn't entirely pleased. He also learns that he is being paired with another hero to form the first ever hero tag-team. When an alarm goes off to indicate a sudden incident occurring, Tiger is sent out into the field to meet up with his partner. The only other hero he finds at the scene is Rock Bison, who he assumes is meant to be his partner... until Barnaby arrives and makes the truth painfully obvious. Cast & Credits Link *http://www.animeratio.com/anime/tiger-&-bunny/episode-1-english-dubbed/ Category:Tiger & Bunny Category:Tiger & Bumny Episodes Category:Episodes